White As Snow
by katiekat784
Summary: JJ's in need of a distraction after a long case and finds herself knocking on a certain raven-haired agent's door in the middle of the night. Emily is happy to comply. FIXED


White As Snow

 _And the coffee's on._ _  
 _Maturation of all you remember.__

She closed the door and dropped her go bag with a thud. She stopped at the kitchen, deciding if it was worth it to make dinner before shaking her head and grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine. She made her way to the couch and sat down, the cushions folding in around her. It had been a long week, a very long week. The case they had been working on hadn't exactly ended smoothly and everyone was just glad to be home. Over the past six months seven girls were abducted from parties, beaten, and left to die in a ditch. They were on their way home when JJ got a call informing her that one of the girls, the only survivor had committed suicide. She sighed and turned on the television, flipping mindlessly through the channels until she settled on a cooking show.

A sudden knock on her door made her jump. She glanced at the clock and wondered who in the hell would show up at a quarter to one in the morning. She swung the door open to find a slightly disheveled blonde looking up at her.

"Hi, I hope I didn't wake you." She spoke quietly, a plastic bag in her hand. "I brought food."

She motioned for her to enter and closed the door. "No I was just… Are you okay?"

They hadn't known each other for very long, she had only been on the team for a couple of months but she had become fast friends with the younger blonde. She knew that there was something going on but she didn't want to pry. So, she led her to the kitchen and grabbed another glass to bring to the couch. It wasn't the first time they had been to each other's apartments. They had movie night and dinner a couple of times after a rough case and Emily figured that's why JJ was there.

"Pick a movie, they're all of the shelves in case you forgot." She informed the other woman as brought the plates and forks to the living room.

"Thanks," she placed the movie in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. "Comedy alright?"

"Perfect," she said, as she poured her visitor a glass and handed her the blanket.

She kept stealing glances at the other woman. She didn't need to be a profiler to realize JJ wasn't okay. She had thrown her legs over the couch, she feet grazing Emily's leg. The blanket draped over her torso. And she noticed the other woman fiddling with the necklace around her neck. She wasn't paying attention to the movie, her mind had gone elsewhere. The case had hit her harder than the rest of them and she didn't know why. She noticed the now empty wine bottle and barely eaten food littering the coffee table.

"JJ?" She said softly, placing a hand on her leg.

She jumped, her legs hitting the other woman's ribs. "Oh shit, Emily I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded, trying not to wince. "Are you okay?"

"I-" She let out a breath of air, teeth capturing her bottom lip. "I'll be okay."

Emily shrugged, "I'm a great listener. Keeping it in, whatever is bothering you, isn't going to help."

She played with the necklace for a moment and sighed. "I-my sister Rosalyn committed suicide when she was sixteen. I was eleven and I guess that call stirred up some unwanted feelings."

"Oh JJ," she pulled the other woman into her. "I'm so sorry."

She felt the other woman lean in to the touch. "I just keep wondering if we did that. If we-I pushed her too far? If we could've prevented it. I should've seen the signs. Maybe then-"

"JJ no. You couldn't have known and blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything or change what happened. Hey look at me." She said quietly, searching the other woman's eyes. "It's not your fault."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She pulled Emily in for another hug and gripped her hard, inhaling the scent of the older woman's hair. It had been a really bad week and she just needed to feel something other than suffering. Her arms wrapped around the other woman's broad shoulders and she felt herself leaning into the touch. They just sat there with Emily's arms wrapped around her, fingers running up and down her spine in gentle shapes. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. In that moment, on the couch she felt warm, safe. They pulled away from each other slightly and she stared into the other woman's eyes. Only this time she found an emotion she wasn't expecting. Her eyes darted to Emily's lips. She had captured her bottom lip with her teeth before darting her tongue out. JJ felt the urge to replace it with her own. Her eyes wandered back to the other woman and her heart sped up. Those beautiful brown orbs were staring at her so intensely, so captivatingly she forgot how to breath for a second. She was getting lost in those chestnut eyes and she didn't care. They were dilated and full of questions, lust and desire burning into her soul. There was a fire staring deep within her and she suspected the raven-haired beauty was the only one who would be able to tame it. Her lips parted slightly and she inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation of warm fingers on her arm. Emily was fucking beautiful and the way she was staring at her made her ache.

This time when the other woman went to wet her lips, JJ darted forward capturing them with her own. It only took a fraction of a second before the other woman responded. Her lips were soft and alluring and a sense of warmth filed her entire body. Hunger and desire burned within the kiss. JJ moaned when she felt those delicate hands in her hair. She felt herself being lowered onto the couch, her shoulders hitting the cushions with a soft thud. Her mouth opened in surprise and Emily took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The other woman's tongue grazed the roof of her mouth and she pulled the other woman in even closer. She shifted and parted her legs, the other woman was practically straddling her. She sighed, eyelashes fluttering closed as their lips unlocked and Emily sucked on the spot behind her ear. She felt the other woman's lips trailing down her neck before nipping her collarbone. She used her tongue to sooth the sting and JJ couldn't take it. She grabbed a fistful of the other woman's hair and their lips crashed onto each other. JJ shifted so her legs could hook onto the other woman. She needed her, desperately. She just needed to forget, to feel something else, something more. So, she ranked her fingers over the other woman's back, lifting her shirt as she went. She thought she heard a strangled moan when she pressed her aching core against the other woman, from who she couldn't tell. The friction from their clothes rubbed against her heat and she exhaled. Their lips detached and she almost let out a whine, until she felt a pair of soft hands roaming up her shirt. She shifted, trying to create some form of tension in her jeans because she was going to burst with need.

She shivered when Emily licked her lips and started undoing the buttons on her shirt, one at fucking time. She opened her mouth, just about ready to beg but stopped and stared at the woman in front of her. It had been a very long fucking week and maybe she wasn't the only one who needed some kind of distraction. She gasped when the last button popped and one of Emily's long, delicate fingers trailed from her chest to the top of her jeans, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She bucked her hips, involuntarily when the other woman unzipped her jeans and let her hand rest there for a moment, feeling the wetness that had pooled between her scorching legs. There was a wicked grin on her face and she almost wanted to wipe it off the other woman's face. But then her mouth was on the exposed skin by her bra and she stopped thinking. JJ arched her back slightly and the other woman took the hint. She unhooked her bra with skillful precision and JJ knew that it wasn't her first time with woman. She felt the sensation of the other woman's hand cupping her breast while her tongue flicked the other nipple and she shuddered.

It had been so long since she felt anything close to this, she wasn't even sure if she'd ever felt anything with this much intensity, this much emotion. For a brief moment, she was overwhelmed at the new found emotions she was feeling but then the hand moved from her breast to just above her hipbone and she almost forgot to breath. She moaned as Emily switched to the neglected breast and she felt a finger dip just below the waistband of her underwear. She must have whispered something because she felt the cold air hit the area wear Emily had been and her mouth was now trailing butterfly kisses down her abdomen. She couldn't help but feel her muscles contract after every scorching kiss. God, she was so wet. Emily got to the top of her jeans and stopped, looking up at her. Even now, after what they had been doing for who knows how long, even though she could see the anticipation between her thighs. Emily's eyes found hers, asking for permission. JJ's lips quivered and she swallowed, unable to voice her thoughts. Instead she gave a slight nod and intertwined her fingers in Emily's hair, urging her forward. That's all the other woman must've needed because in one swift motion, she felt her jeans sliding off her body. She didn't have time to think about the cool air hitting her because in the next moment, Emily's lips found themselves on hers and she began releasing the knot that had been building in JJ's stomach.

She bucked her hips deeper into the other woman's mouth as Emily found her clit with her tongue. She found two soft hands holding her hips in place as she alternated between circling and pulsing the nub. She tugged on the other woman's hair, curses flowing out of her mouth before she registered them. One of Emily's hands tranced patterns down her thigh until it got to her heat. She felt a moan pir through her body at the sensation of a finger entering her. Not long after a second one was added, and she began to move them in and out of her body. Emily's mouth sucked on her clit, gently and curled her fingers, the sensation causing her hands to tighten her grip on the other woman's hair. She continued her ministrations until JJ bucked her hips for a final time before threw her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel the climax approaching, her muscles lightening around the other woman's fingers. Waves of hot, white pleasure wracked through her body and she felt herself shuttering. They stayed like that for a moment before she felt the other woman's fingers leave her. When she was able to breath again, she found she was exhausted. She was having a hard time forcing her eyelids to stay open. She found a blanket being pulled up against her glistening body.

"Em," Her voice was horse.

"Shh, it's okay." She felt the other woman come up beside her. "We'll talk tomorrow, sleep."

JJ turned over, the smell of coffee filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes and realized two things. The first was that this was not her apartment. And the second was that it didn't appear that she had clothes on. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her and she shut her eyes. She heard something being placed on the table beside her and stayed silent.

"I'll uhm… your clothes are right beside you. There's comfier ones there too." She heard the timid voice say. "If you want."

JJ opened her eyes to find the other woman going back to busy herself in the kitchen. She licked her dry lips and sat up, staring at the sweatpants and FBI t-shirt beside her. She smiled slightly as she got dressed. The other woman brought another cup of coffee with her and sat down on the other couch, her fingers fiddling with the remote. The smile faded when she realized just what was happening.

"I don't regret it." She found herself blurting out after a few minutes. "I mean… I don't know if you-but I don't."

Emily turned to her, a small smile resting on her lips. "I don't either."

Em, I... last night. It wasn't my intention." She stared at the cup in front of her, watching the steam drift up into the air.

"I know. I mean I didn't think it was." They found themselves getting closer on the couch.

"I am sorry though." JJ bit her lip at the other woman's questioning gaze. "We didn't, I didn't get the chance to-"

"Oh JJ, I don't mind. It's okay. Really." She felt herself blush at the other woman's melodic laugh. "Besides, there's always need time."

"Yeah, next time." She heard herself whisper, as she brought the cup of steaming coffee to her lips. "I like the sound of that."

"Now stop hogging my couch and move your legs." She teased as she placed the blanket on top of both of them, her legs grazed the side of Emily's thigh.

As she looked over at the other woman, shaking her head as she smiled. There was a feeling in her chest, something unfamiliar but yet comforting. It was nice, this moment was nice. And strange and oddly exciting. Just the two of them on the couch wrapped up in a blanket, watching the news and sipping coffee together. It was peaceful and oddly domestic and she could get used to this.

 _My good fortune._ _  
 _I never came across a spark worth faking.__


End file.
